Current speech interfaces are crafted through a number of different application programming interfaces (API). Typically, these APIs require a programmer to learn one or more complex scripting languages in order to form “grammars,” which are structured documents describing an interaction between a user and an interactive speech application. One of the limiting factors in widespread adoption of speech user interfaces by end user application developers is the high barrier of entry incurred by the necessity to learn one or more of these scripting languages. Furthermore, the speech interfaces themselves are often very complex and involve a requirement for a level of sophistication with language and speech beyond what the average application developer either possesses or desires.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.